clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bubby0000
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Bubby0000! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Hey! HEY, I'M NOT BUBBY00000!!! I'M WOMPUS! - Bubby0000 Please Can someone unblock me? I'm not Bubby, I'm Wompus! - Bubby0000 If you don't beleive me Go to Club Polar Bear xat and I will prove that I'm not Bubby00000! - Bubby0000 Sharkbate please read I know you unblocked me, but it still says I'm banned =( - Bubby0000 ABOVE COMMENT I hope someone reads this soon... - Bubby0000 Hello? Please help =( - Bubby0000 Please read above ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ - Bubby0000 YOU SHOULD BE UNBLOCKED! I EVEN UNBLOCKED THE IPS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 13:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Block Details You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sharkbate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Bubby0000". The reason given for Bubby0000's block is: "Bubby00000; Swore; "Attacked" two users; Sockpuppeting" Start of block: 13:34, 9 May 2009 Expiry of block: 13:34, 10 May 2009 Intended blockee: 90.208.89.106 You may contact Sharkbate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 90.208.89.106, and the block ID is #7096. Please include all above details in any queries you make. - Bubby0000 DONE I unblocked you! The ID was hidden...try now! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 13:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) MEET ON CP! Meet me on cp at the dock on frozen!